Treacherous
by MochaInTheSun
Summary: After all, she's the one talking about adventure all the time, isn't she? A/U Finchel smut, a not-so-sober encounter and sexy Finn :). Inspired by "Treacherous" by Taylor Swift.


**Inspired by "Treacherous" by Taylor Swift**

She can't make up her mind about why she is doing this - being almost naked, panting and moaning while he plants kisses on her wet skin. It may be because she just had a big fight with her so - called boyfriend who demanded a break, or maybe the sweet smell of those drinks she just had - they sparkled under the light of the bar, or simply because it feels right.

She's almost certain she is not this kind of girl - the kind of girl who goes out and drink on her own, nevertheless being with a complete stranger.

Then again, he may not be a stranger.

"_Harry, another one!" – The sound of her empty glass slamming on the wooden bar makes people turn their heads around and stare at her for a while before turning away after receiving her glare._

_She raises her glass and chuckles at her twisted, blurry image reflected on the wall of her little glass. She wipes her thumb over it – her mind drifts back to the most recent fights she had with her boyfriend. As always, apparently he was having something on his mind that he needed to get off. He wanted to devote his time away from New York, "to find out my true –self and to live it up to the fullest". It had something to do with the fact that she wasn't around more often, and he felt "as if I don't know you anymore". So, he asked (demanded) a break. It's supposed to be for the best._

_She shakes her head at the thoughts. Honestly, she's quite tired. She's tired of pretending to be excited to the same old things – it's not the routine that bores her, it's the life she sees ahead of her. She loves travelling, she wants to see the world. Spain, with silky sounds of guitar strumming in the air while she skips in a childish manner on the ancient pavements. Or Paris – probably she'll fall in love and never look back at the dark – haired, blue –eyed lover with the name Jacques. _

_She never got to do that though. With work and the job of being a standardized girlfriend for Brody Weston. _

_Things will change, she tells herself that from time to time. She hopes things will change._

"_Harry, man, come on, stop fooling around with whoever it is and fill my drinks! Come on darling!" - She turns around and shouts at Harry the bartender/college classmate._

"_Rachel. Wait a minute. I have other customers, you know?"_

"_Fuck all of them. I don't care!"_

_She hops from her stool – stumbles because of her high – heels – and walks straight to Harry._

"_Harry…"_

"_It's okay, serve her first, I can wait."_

_The stranger turns around to face her._

_Normally, she would blush, her hands would come up to brush her bangs, she would start to look at the ground and fidget around. That happens every time she's face to face with someone attractive._

_And this guy is definitely more than just attractive._

_Strong jawline. Built chest. Beautiful biceps. Golden eyes – oh yes, golden eyes. And his lips, curving into an amused smile._

_She's not quite sober, that's why she's still staring at him._

"_Who are you? Do you know Harry?"_

"_I'm Finn Hudson. Me and Harry? Yeah, I know him."_

"_That doesn't mean you can steal him from me."_

_He chuckles - she almost feels the vibration inside his throat – and brings his glass to his lips. She watches the movement of his lips as they close around the brim of his cup. Suddenly images of those lips closing around her taut nipples flash in her mind._

"_I suppose you're not having a good day?"_

"_What?" – She shakes her head – "What?"_

_He throws his head back and laughs, "Let me buy you a drink then"._

"Oh God, damn it, you're so beautiful…" – He pants into her ear as he nips at her skin, while her hands roaming over his back and chest, her teeth biting down on his neck.

He works his hand to her front, fondle her breasts while his tongue assaults her mouth, making her moan. He raises his arms to pull his V-neck tee over his head, and she licks her lips as she sees his naked chest. Immediately she roams her hand over it, while he unbuttons his jeans and kicks his shoes off, they both stumble a bit in the process. He scoops her in his arms and throws her on the bed. She reaches her hands out to pull him on top of her, but he pushes her back and just stands there, naked, camouflages himself in the dance of shadow and his skin glistening with the light coming from the window. He stands still and looks at her – she lies back down on the bed, squirming, begging him to touch her. She stares into his eyes while pulling her top, bra and skinny jeans off, revealing her skin to him – like his, also glistening with light.

"Touch me, please, Finn…" – She puts her hand inside her panties and rubs herself.

"Say please" – He bends down, slowly pushing her hand away, his mouth so close to her.

"Please" – She hears her voice trembling.

"Good girl".

With that, he tears her panties apart and plunges his fingers inside. She arches her back, pinching her nipples, then throws her arms back to hold on to the edge of the headboard.

"Damn, Rachel, look at you…"- He smirks, and without warning, he replaces his fingers with his tongue.

She gasps, her hands immediately find his hair and tug on it. Never before has she felt like this – the need of having more, like she's hungry for him. She wants to – she needs to – feel him. None of her previous lovers has ever made her breath this way, beg this way.

And all of a sudden, he stops his assault, instead, he moves his head away from her and gently caresses her skin with his hands. Finn climbs on to the bed, hovers above her, strokes her hair and pulls her sweaty bangs away and places a kiss on her forehead. She's taken back by how gentle he is – and how she feels like she's about to cry when he pushes his cock inside her without warning. He pushes into her, while kissing her and fondles her breasts, swallows her moans. She pulls away for air, wraps her arms around his neck – her mouth opens – urging him, "Yes, oh, yes, oh God…"

"Feels so good…" – He breathes out.

"Yeah…" – She moans and pulls back to kiss him again.

She feels the very evident feeling of letting go, but it feels so good, and he feels so good – she's trying so hard to prolong the sensation. And to add to that, she's afraid that if they finish, she won't be able to feel him anymore. As that thought comes into her mind, almost immediately, Rachel wraps her legs around Finn's lower body and thrusts up back whenever he pushes down.

"Come on baby…" – She shivers at the term of endearment he uses – "Let go, come on."

"I want to feel you more" – She bites down on his shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere."

She pulls back again to look into his eyes – whose colour has changed into a warm chestnut shade of brown, but still, shining.

"I'm not going anywhere, not tonight".

Impulsively, she sits up a little and kisses him. Right at that moment, inevitably, her body is freed, She lets her self drift away in the unstoppable waves of lust and pleasure, all stumble on each other – intertwine then the only thing left is the lovers' breathing in the now quite room.

He rolls off her and to her surprise, he instantaneously enfolds her in his arms, their sweaty bodies intertwine.

She feels his very strong heartbeats as she gently places her hand over his chest, while he kisses her forehead – an act, so tenderly, she wants to go mad.

"Did I take good care of you?"

"More than good" – She kisses his chest.

"Hmm, I'm glad. I'm sorry if I came off a little shy in the bar, I didn't exactly know how to convince you to come home with me."

"You've said enough with your hands .And I followed you home, didn't I?" – She sits up, her hair falls over her shoulder, tickling his chest.

"Can I see you again?"

"Thursday?8pm?" – She bends down to kiss him.

"That's a date then." – He reciprocates the kiss not long after wards.

She doesn't know why, or how, but everything suddenly feels right. Who knows where this would take her? But it may be worth it – and right now, she thinks he may be what she needs. After all, she's always the one talking about adventure, isn't she? And what is love, if it wasn't an adventure?

_Your name has echoed through my mind  
And I just think you should think you should know  
That nothing safe is worth the drive  
And I will follow you follow you home  
I follow you follow you home  
I follow you follow you home  
I follow you follow you home  
This love is Treacherous  
I I I like it_

**A/N:**

**I know, I still have "August" to finish, but I can't help it! **** Please leave me reviews and tell me what you think! After all, I write to make YOU feel good **** And thanks **tiltingaxis**, what do you think about the smut? Is it good? ;)**

**Thank you for reading! Til next time! **


End file.
